transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Mexican Dig-Dug
Ayotzinco Time travel. Somehow, you've done it, for you find yourself in a place of ancient power in the modern world. True, it is overgrown with flora and crumbling, but you can still feel the mystery and age seeping from the very air here. Even the scattered tourists and peddlers can't shake the feeling from you. A pervading silence rings in your head, every rock and mound seem to live as a ziggurat rises before you... Here at the old city of Ayotzinco, upon closer inspection one would notice quite a commotion beyond the usual tourists. Inspection would reveal a group of Autobots, toiling away in the hot afternoon sun moving cargo and supply crates. Among them is Impactor, leader of the Wreckers and a Drill Tank himself...probably why he got the gig in the first place. "Alright you weak back bucket scraps, let's pick up the pace!" Impactor yells at some of the workers, in his jovial-jerk way. He's helping them move the shipments out as well, but one cannot supervise and work at the same time. Well, at least he can't. "Hurry it up, you slackers!" Motormaster's voice roars, echoing through the tunnel the Autobots have created and are using to ship supplies underneath the Decepticon air support. The Stunticon is with any Decepticons brave enough to travel the tunnels. Decepticon Central Intelligence picked up the tunnel a few hours ago, and Motormaster immediately seized the opportunity to track down whatever drill tank(s) had created it and put an end to their smuggling operation. Although trying to be semi-stealthy, Motormaster just doesn't have the focus to keep it up for long. His voice and engine carries quite a ways, though at least the tunnel itself helps to muffle the noise he's making. Motormaster doesn't know for sure where the Decepticons are going to pop up, but he's betting cubes to chips that there'll be Autobot supplies at the other end, just waiting to be crushed beneath his wheels. Combat: Ravage slips into the shadows and out of sight... At the moment, Nosecone is helping unload supplies. He'd rather be drilling, but fortunately at this point in time it's probably better that he's not. He does hear some very strange noises coming out of the tunnels, though. Some of the workers are growing weary, looking over their shoulders and acting overly cautious. Nightbeat doesn't have a drill. He feels distinctly underdressed. He also helps unload supplies, whistling "For He's a Jolly Good Fellow" absently. Tetrajet flies toward Taco City with a couple of other Seekers in tow. Hes a turbofox for punishment and agreed to take these two out right after he got out of the repair bay from the battle that destroyed the bridge recently. And now the bots have gotten a tunnel to compensate for the lost bridge, eh? Not for long if he has anything to say about it. As he approaches the city he orders the two Seekers, one on either side of him to move ahead and scan for Autobot activity but, "Stay under their radar!" he adises. He hands back and cirles waiting for any sing of the other Decepticons that he knews are coming from below. Steamroller creeps through the tunnel, lagging behind Motormaster. He leaves a broad ribbon of flattened earth behind him studded with shallow, heaxgonal holes. "What's with this sneaking around, Moto?" He gripes. "Why not launch a few rockets down this tunnel and see where the explosion happens?" Not the most brilliant of tacticticians, Tremor. Sure enough Motormaster is correct, the intelligence had been sent down the line by the one skulking in the shaows even now. Sure Ravage could have taken down the tunnel with some explosives but the cargo was already delivered, far better to take out the delivery and the tunnellers in one fell swoop. For now though he is content to stay hidden, the moment to make his presence known to all will no doubt present itself in time. "Because you idiot, that'll give the Autobots time to run away," Motormaster snaps back. "Why send a missile to do a Decepticon's job? Nooo, Tremor, we're going to face these Autobots head on." The noise in the tunnels gets louder and louder, and those outside will have plenty of warning that /something/ is coming through. There weren't any Autobot shipments scheduled to come in for at least several more hours. Perhaps one got off track? Or perhaps it's something more sinister? If there's any sort of surveillance in the tunnels, they'll be able to pick up all the Decepticons (except perhaps Ravage, who actually knows what he's doing when it comes to spy-work). Regardless of whether the Autobots are prepared for this, the tractor trailer is the first Decepticon to suddenly burst out of the smuggling tunnel, jumping a short distance into the air before landing with a loud crash on his tires. "SURPRISE DEATH, AUTOBOTS!" he bellows. He actually wasn't 100% sure whether there'd even be Autobots here, so it was a gamble to give this battle cry. Had it been a bunch of illegal Mexican immigrants out here he'd feel like a real moron. But Motormaster's gamble pays off, and he quickly scans to see which Autobots are present, and which one needs dying the most. The two Seekers radio back to Windshear what he just picked up; Motormaster bursting out of the tunnel. Windshear ordrs the seekers to give ground support while he hangs back ready to blast the tunnel and destroy it if ordered. Even if the Decepticons destroy a tunnel, Nosecone or any of the others can always dig a new one. And the Decepticons will destroy them too. Ahhh, the circle of life. Steamroller transforms and, with help from his antigravs, batters his way into the open air, emerging with what he hope will be seen as simultaneously intimidating and stylish. He clears the tunnel entrance and drops to one knee, right fist pounding the eart. This may cause the ground to shake - that's Trem's thing after all. He looks up, his optic visor glowing. "Time to bash metal." The big roller separates, fists sliding out to lift the front end of the compactor, legs flip down and extend, and the head slides up to reveal the smirking face of Tremor! Ravage knows that the whole point of having living drill tanks is that you're never short of a tunnel to where you want to go and the Autobots have four of them, no far better to take out the drills themselves. Given the warriors that Motormaster has managed to bully into an attack force they're going to need all the help they can get. Using the distraction of the dirt explosion of Tremor and Motormaster's entrance, Ravage runs from the cover of the tunnel to hide amongst the remains of the delivery. One of the workers get's frightened by the sound of shuffling feet, he overreacts and steers his dolly right into a wall; spilling it's contents in the tunnel and thus preventing the flow of traffic. Nightbeat covers his audios with his hands as Motormaster shouts 'Suprise death, Autobots!" only all in caps, because Motormaster talks that way. Then, a worker knocks some stuff over and block traffic, while Nightbeat is still twitching from the yell. Ow! He manages to shout, "Incoming!" Nightbeat says, "Incoming!" "Aww, for cryin' out loud! What's the hold up?" Impactor roars when he notices that the rate of crates coming out of the tunnel has dropped below Perceptor's nominal status. The Commando get's up from his comfortable 'Supervisor' chair and stalks down the tunnel, giving gumbies nasty glares and the 'mean' look. Surprised but not completely caught off guard, Impactor pushes the crates out of the way and rushes headlong down the tunnel. "We've got company!!" "I knew someone would come to crash the party," Nosecone says, "Very well then, let's oblige them, shall we?" He follows Impactor down the tunnel, Xray pistol drawn. Impactor says, "Report contact and designate targets Nightbeat!" Nightbeat says, "Uh, this is Ayotzinco, and we got Motormaster, for one..." Impactor says, "Hold the line, engage if prompted...Motormaster is MINE!" Nightbeat says, "...Tremor..." Kenworth K100 transforms into robot mode, Atom Smasher Cannon already gripped in his hands. He's firing powerful energy blasts towards the direction the Autobots will be advancing from, even though he doesn't see them yet. "Gut them all, Decepticons! Gut them all and we'll string their corpses up on the spires of Crystal City!" Blam! Blam! Blam! Motormaster can hear the panicking shouts of Autobots, and it isn't long until he spies Impactor and Nosecone running in. He grins wildly. "Look alive, mechs! We've struck gold! We've got the perpetrators of these tunnels themselves here." The Stunticon is advancing on the Autobots, spearheading the Decepticon advance up the tunnel and out into the open, firing powerful blasts with each step in an attempt to further panic the Autobot forces. He's hoping to rout them all in one strong push. Motormaster transforms into robot mode. Tremor pounds his fist and steps toward Impactor and Nosecone. "I like the way you think, Moto!" He doesn't bother to unspace his pistol - still smarting from his defeat at the hands of a wounded Broadside, he's looking forward to getting his bare hands around a Wrecker's throat. "Let's shake this place down, baby." Ravage can clearly hear Motormaster doing what he does best bullying peons and shooting the scrap out of Autobots, he doesn't move to intercept any Autobots himself he's content to wait and make sure of the numbers and perhaps aid unseen rather than have to risk a full confrontation unnecessarily. The seekers start laying down laserfire at the Autobots as Windshear heads towad the tunnel. As far as he can see, all the cons are out so its as good a time as any to blow it up. He brings his weapons on line and fires at the tunnel as the 2 other seekers keep laying a blanket of laserfire over eerything else. Impactor continues his charge forward, into the black abyss. "Nosecone, back me up will ya'?" The Wrecker surges forward, feet pounding off of the tunnel floor and sending a booming echo throughout that reverberates and sounds like a Gestalt dancing a jig. About halfway down he hits the first crowd of gumbies rushing for the surface, "Spineless cowards!" he snorts, trying to get through the panick. Impactor says, "No other targets Nightbeat? I hit...traffic, it'll be one sec till I'm there." Nightbeat says, "There may be more..." "Of course," Nosecone replies. He keeps his pistol level and ready for action. "I have a feeling I'll have to re-drill this tunnel sometime in the near future." Autobot generic soldiers are milling out of the tunnel like rats deserting a sinking ship. It appears as though Tremor's dramatic entrance was all for naught, as the Autobots he's been so looking forward to cracking open are now heading into the tunnel! No matter. He looks forward to the unique challenge of fighting underground. He rushes down back down, through the mouth of the tunnel this time, ready to bring his oversized fist down on the first Autobot he sees. "The fight's back here, Lead-for-Brains!" Motormaster grins as he hears Impactor's frustration. "What's wrong, Wrecker? Surrounded by /cowards/!? Maybe you're just a s---ty leader!" Motormaster is definitely heading towards the sound of Impactor's voice. Now firing his Atom Smasher Cannon one-handed, Motormaster reaches for his sword. The sword has Impactor's name on it (but not literally). The Decepticons are pushing their way out, and all Autobots should have no problem spotting them. Motormaster himself is firing shots specifically aimed for Impactor. Ravage makes his way through the crates and then spies Nightbeat, his optics narrow to slits knowing full well that with him around it won't be long till his hiding place is discovered. Steeling himself Ravage commits to the attack, bounding from the shadows he leaps at Nightbeat claws outstretched. Combat: Ravage appears from the shadows... Combat: Sneak Attack!! Combat: Ravage strikes Nightbeat with his sharpen my claws (Kick) attack! Tetrajet realizes that now Decepticons are running back into the tunnel hes trying to collapse... what the slag! Oh wait the other seekers are herding the gumbybots into the tunnel.. gah.. he radios them and tells them to start blowing up the crates and supplies (having no idea Ravage is there) and then he stops firing at the tunnel and just circles looking for any backup the bots might have called. Nightbeat, suddenly, screams! Saboteur Foxfire says, "Nightbeat?!" Impactor makes some headway towards Motormaster, but not much considering the confusion. It's still a couple of minutes until he can gain his bearing, shots ringing out loud and supply crates /everywhere/. One shot explodes and topples a crate right ontop of the Wrecker. He struggles with it's weight for a moment, attempting to heave the thing off from on top of him. Nightbeat suddenly screams! Oh yes, he /could/ have heard Ravage coming. That would have been /helpful/. But the detective let himself be distracted by the sudden, unexpected Decepticons, and the traffic jam, and all the drills. Distraction is a glitch that way. So. There is cat who has successfully torn off most of Nightbeat's back, which is the roof of his car mode! He quips, "I always wondered what it's like to be a convertable," and he tries to kick back and plant a foot on the cat behind. Nightbeat says, "...Ravage is here, Foxfire." Saboteur Foxfire says, "Want me to come bite him?" Nosecone rushes to where Impactor has been buried under a crate and pops off a few shots at the approaching Decepticons before helping Impactor up. Motormaster laughs as Impactor has been buried with crates. The very crates Fusillade has sent them to annihilate. The Stunticon knows how to slaughter two birds with one boulder, however, and so shifts down into tractor trailer mode, aiming himself towards the piles of crates. He senses that the Wrecker is helpless, and aims to take advantage of that as he roars towards him, smashing the crates out of the way in an attempt to run Impactor down. Is there no other Autobot heroic enough to save the Wrecker in need?! Motormaster folds down into his truck mode. Ravage is pleased with the damage he does to Nightbeat and tries to scurry away from the big foot coming his way, unfortunately he's not quick enough and clatters away curling into a ball to protect himself from further harm. Coming to a rest he unfurls and growls at Nightbeat, clearly upset at this turn of events, lowering his haunches a missile activates and streaks towards Nightbeat's midsection. If Ravage can keep up the onslaught maybe he can bisect the annoying copbot. "Hey! Dibs on the Wrecker!" Tremor shakes his fist at Motormaster. Well...his revenge will have to wait until another day - assuming the Motormaster doesn't disassemble Impactor completely! That would be nice, and Tremor probably couldn't keep himself from going over to stomp through the pile of parts. For now, however, he turns his attention to the other drillbot. "You!" He calls to Nosecone. "Come get some!" He rushes toward Nosecone with his fist cocked back. Tetrajet sees the battle continue and continues to have the Seekers laying cover fire and harressment fire at the Autobots while he finishes off that tunnel. Impactor's leg is caught and stuck in the tire's housing, dragging the Wrecker along for the ride. Not only is his leg getting wound and jerked like hell, his back is banging against the walls and whatever else Motormaster decides to run him into. Bad day to be a Wrecker... Nosecone is suddenly confronted by Tremor, and takes one to the jaw-plate, distracting him from helping Impactor as Motormaster motors along. Rubbing his jaw, he balls his own fist and swings it at his attacker. Nightbeat doesn't think he can handle a missile strike, after that savage mauling, and only his finely honed detective reflexes allow him to throw himself behind a noble stack of crates, who all tragcally explode, giving their cratey lives for the detective. He peeks over the intact crates and the ashes and snaps off a potshot at Ravage, trying to keep the cover. "Back off, Tremor!" Motormaster shouts, "Find your own Autobot!" Stunticons never learned how to share when they were constructed. He's vaguely aware that Tremor has headed off to fight Nosecone, so focused is he on seeing to the end of Impactor. After crashing through the cargo crates, obliterating many of them, the Stunticon realizes he has a passenger along for the ride. "A stowaway, eh?!" he sneers, abruptly swerving left and right like a maniac, tossing Impactor around and threatening to have him ground under his wheels. Motormaster wastes no time in targeting scenery to crash into. While his solid frame can survive the collisions, he's hoping it'll further thrash Impactor. Ravage watches as he partially continues the mission and manages to destroy some crated goodies pity it wasn't the goody goody Nightbeat. Knowing that he has to keep up his momentum he scurries towards Nightbeat's cover or at least what's left of it, deftly avoiding the photon blast but the sudden light does blind him momentarily, stalling his assault. Tremor absorbs a punch that has a surprising amount of stank on it. He rubs his chin and nods. "Well done, little mech," he says, "Got any more?" Hopping back and forth like a boxer, he aims another hard punch at Nosecone, going for the left side of the abdomen this time. Impactor is indeed trashed, getting the living crap knocked out of him repeatedly. With his mind racing, the Wrecker leader resorts to the only thing he can think of at the moment. His years of experience in and around the field of combat, and the only thing Impactor can think of is to start punching and attempt to rip the tire off of the truck. Smooth move genius... Nosecone pulls back slightly, so that the force of Tremor's punch is lessened, but he still feels it. He backs up some more and tries a Jean-Claude Van Damme style roundhouse kick. "Are you alright?" he calls out to Impactor. Impactor says, "I'm tucked underneath a Mac truck, do I look ALRIGHT!?!?!" Nightbeat has Ravage stalled but only for a moment. He's nt even sure why. Nightbeat looks at his photon pistol and then shrugs. He takes a quick potshot at one of the gumby Seekers near Windshear while Ravage has light issues. Kenworth K100 laughs and laughs and laughs each time Impactor is brutally smashed into an obstacle. "So much for Autobot rule on the ground, eh? You idiots think you're safe down here, hidden from our air superiority. WELL YOU'RE NOT!" He swerves violently again. "YOU'RE DEAD WHEREVER Y... ngh... what in the?!" Motormaster doesn't notice what's happening to his wheel until it's too late. The tire is torn off completely. This doesn't immediately cause Motormaster to crash - 18 Wheelers have 17 more wheels to go, after all. He is leaning towards the side now missing a tire, though. It also forces Motormaster to rethink his position. "The hell are you doing?!" he demands. Tremor holds up a big forearm to deflect Nosecone's kick. "Hey, eyes over here!" He lashes out with an open palm, meaning to give Nosecone a disrespectufl slap across the face. "You can worry about him when he's dead!" Ravage shakes his head and his optics readjust and he starts after Nightbeat again, who apparently isn't satisfied with one on one combat. Ravage speaks in a low mellifluous voice, "As much as i hate to agree, Motormaster is correct, you Autobots are getting far too confident." Ravage pounces on Nightbeat hoping to take him to the ground Tetrajet watches as his last shot brings the tunnel down and he pulls away, and out of range, while the other two seekers continue being everyones PITA... One down, seventeen to go. "HRMPH!!!" Impactor throws the tire aside and switches strategies, heaving every ounce of his strength into jerking down on the right side and lifting on the left. It's a one in a million chance, but it just might work out... Nosecone reaches up to block the slap. "If you think that Motormaster is going to finish him, you're sadly mistaken," he says. He transforms to Drill Tank Mode and attempts to bore a hole in Tremor's armor! Folding and bending, Nosecone folds down into his Cybertronian Drill Tank form. Drills, away! Nightbeat gets tackled down by Ravage and wishes desperately that he had a rolled up newspaper or maybe a spray bottle of water. He tries shouting, "Bad kitty! What would Soundwave think if he saw blackmails pictures of you lookin' like this, pinning some strange Autobot?" This doesn't really make much sense, and can be attributed to Muzzle. Bad Nebulan detective, bad. Nightbeat tries to put his hands flat on he ground and then shove up and to the left, to throw Ravage off him. "HEY!" Motormaster roars. "Trying to tip me over? Are you dense? Are you retarded?! Do you not know who you're dealing with?! I'm the Goddamn Mo- ah f--- I'm tipping over..." Motormaster loses steam as the loss of a tire, combined with Impactor's great strength and weight, along with being tilted by the side of the tunnel he was just bursting past, causes the Stunticon Commander to roll over onto his side and go skidding fifty yards or so before coming to a halt. Tremor braces his hands against Nosecone's chassis, above the drill, and pulls in his abdomen. He braces himself, feet wide apart, and strains to push Nosecone away. "Oh no," he manages, "you don't!" This may be a losing battle, but at least he has temporarily saved himself from being bored into! From his perch atop Nightbeat he looks into his face and snarls, "He'd probably wonder if i saved him your head." Then he is unceremoniously dumped to the ground as Nightbeat tries to rise, thankfully being a cat he lands on his feet. He cranes his neck around to stare at Nightbeat with burning hatred that then lances towards the Autobot as he tries to strike with his optical lasers. Impactor manages to tip the large rig over, more chance than might. "You piece of overgrown scrap, now howabout we dance for real?" he jokes, obviously putting more stake in his strength than luck. Approaching the Stunticon Commander slowly, the Wrecker is switching out his regular hand for his harpoon. "You had me there, ya know... ...too bad you squandered yer opportunity!" Impactor throws a couple of blows at the overturned semi. Nightbeat gets shot up by Ravage's lasers! Ow! He transforms into a car to try to lead Ravage to the outskirts of the city, since, seriously? Ravage is the man (cat? Catman?) with the brains outta this load of goons. Better get him out of the way. Or maybe Nightbeat is just running away from the terrifying cat of doom. Who knows? Nightbeat slouches down into Porsche 959 form. Time to roll. Combat: Porsche 959 begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Tetrajet Ravage smirks as he strikes Nightbeat and apparently forces him to flee, not content to let him escape Ravage chases after the retreating Porsche with a bit of luck he'll ba taking that head back to Soundwave after all. Ravage just hopes that Motormaster and the other Decepticons can finish off what they started without his help, it could happen. Kenworth K100 's right side is torn up by the tip. Motormaster starts to transform into robot mode so he can properly engage Impactor again, but only gets half way before the Wrecker has slammed him repeatedly with the harpoon, denting the Stunticon while he's mostly helpless. "You're just delying the inevitable, Wrecker swine!" He roars. Having completed the costly and time-wasting transformation into robot mode, Motormaster lashes out with his huge club-like sword, trying to knock the offending harpoon away. "Oh my, I hope I'm not /boring/ you to death," Cybertronian Drill Tank says, as he pushes back towards Tremor, digging in with his treads into the dirt to get some traction. Motormaster transforms into robot mode. Impactor's hand/harpoon is knocked easily away, surprising him quite a bit...maybe Motormaster isn't all talk afterall? Screw it, he'll fail to provide Impactor the true test of strength that he's searched for; only found in a handful of opponents. Utilizing momentum, the Wrecker turns his body with the knockback and swings it back around; attempting to back-harpoon the Stunticon in the face! Tremor is still pushing against Nosecone, but it losing ground rapidly. Two feet and the strength of his arms are no match for the drilltank's treads. This admission galls him. Small sparks fall from his mouth as he grinds his dental plates together. Desperate, he springs into the air and attempts to flip over Nosecone and land with a ground pound that should shake everyone up real nice. If it hits! Motormaster is a lot of talk. But he's also a lot of walk when it comes down to it. The Stunticon Commander climbs up to his feet just in time for Impactor to smash him in the face with the harpoon, leaving Motormaster's face bloodied and wrecked. This doesn't slow him, though. So long as there's life in his circuits and armour protecting it, he's ready to continue the fight against the Autobots. In quick succession, Motormaster tries to grab onto Impactor and throw him helluva far. "HURRAGH!" he grunts. Already he's reaching for his Atom Smasher Cannon. But he isn't aiming at Impactor. No, he's aiming to blast more of the supplies the Autobots have worked so hard for! Impactor is indeed tossed backwards, once again caught off guard by his massive strength. Maybe the pair are more equal than he originally thought? Landing, or if that's what you call when you crash on your aft. The only purple and golden Autobot spies Motormaster reaching for his gun, he quickly aims his harpoon-hand and fires... ...hoping to snag the rifle before the Decepticon can reach it. The ground shakes, causing the Drilltank to lose traction for a moment. He slides backwards, possibly backing right into Tremor! Motormaster takes aim. Before he can pull the trigger, though, the harpoon skewers it, lodging itself in the Atom Smasher Cannon's frame. It begins to spark out of control, and Motormaster frowns. His optics narrow at the Wrecker. "S---," he mutters before the weapon detonates, exploding in Motormaster's hands and sending the Stunticon hurtling backwards towards the tunnels. The harpoon's fate is thus far unrevealed. Motormaster lands on his feet but skids a good distance into the cavern mouth leading into the tunnel. Motormaster surveys the destruction he's caused so far. This is one tunnel compromised, but he isn't sure if it's enough. But for right now, he's on the ropes without a weapon in his hand. Tetrajet and the two other Seekers are making scraffing runs at humans, crates, the tunnel, trucks, anything they can obliterate that will hinder the Autobots, they are doing. Tremor might have thought that out a little better if he were a different mech in a different situation. But this is Tremor, former Monacan pitfighter, and he seldom bothers to think things through beyond the 'punch enemy in the face' phase. He lands on his knees, his fists together, pounding the ground and creating a minor shockwave. He doesn't have time to gloat, however, as Nosecone slides into him and sends him sprawling. He is now trapped under a drilltank! Woe! He pushes hard, trying to get out from under Nosecone. Impactor smiles widely, his plan actually worked... ...sort of. The harpoon is propelled away from the two of them, and jerks the Wrecker by his shoulder socket. Thinking quick, Impactor severs the line and skids to a halt on the ground; sparks flying up everywhere. Eventually it lands in the tunnel's wall a ways away, almost ripping his arm off in the process. Standing up to his full height, he reattaches his regular hand and brushes off some debris from his shoulder. "You done playin' round?" The Wrecker taunts, smacking his fist off of his open palm. As the Drill Tank backs up over Tremor, he digs in his treads more to get off him. And perhaps damage his armor. Maybe Tremor will feel like George Jetson on the dog-walking treadmill at the end of the cartoon. Motormaster looks up as the Seekers perform their strafing runs, destroying what they can. If anyone asks, this was Motormaster's plan all along. Distract the Autobot groundpounders while the air support takes the easy job. All part of the plan... cough. He had been planning to back up until the tunnels and make his getaway here, but this sounds like a bad idea while it's being strafed. He refocuses back on Impactor, frowning. "Hmph. That's what you Autobots never learn. All of this is play." He spreads his arms, gesturing to the surrounding destruction the Seekers are bringing down. "All of this is /fun/." Recoiling his fist, the Stunticon CO begins to charge the Wrecker CO on foot, planning to collide with him and outmuscle him the old fashioned brutal way. "Get off me, you crazy thing!" Tremor strains to push Nosecone away, his armor smoking as the treads dig into him. There is the awful shriek of metal tearing into metal. One may hear Tremor's screams beneath that din. He finally manages to wriggle out from under Nosecone and rolls to his knees, dented and leaking. He's left a substantial part of his armor behind. He finally unspaces his laser pistol and pops off a few quick shots at the drilltank. Cybertronian Drill Tank is shot in the back! He spins around, but not too quickly, drill pointed at Tremor. The drill speeds up rotation as the tank tries boring him to death once more, or at least running him over again. Impactor blinks, finally realizing the whole 'charade' of the strike. And now he's staring down the biggest piece of bait he's seen in a /long/ time. Instead of backing down, the Wrecker double downs and lowers his shoulder...charging headlong at his opponent. "Yeah, well let's see you call this FUN!!" "Aw slag . . ." Tremor swears. Here comes the cone again! He dives forward, transformation beginning in midair. "See how ya like this, Autobrat!" In roller mode, he charges to meet the drill head on! Motormaster's bloodied face twists into a rage-filled look of determined fury as he rushes Impactor, planning to beat his opponent into submission. It is with grim satisfaction that Impactor doesn't back away but instead meets the challenge. Motormaster collides with Impactor near the mouth of the tunnel. Impactor's shoulder gets up in the Stunticon's chest, battering it even as he tries to punch Impactor in the jaw. The ground shakes from the impact and both are thrown back a short distance just as the Seekers bring down another dose of the rain. The tunnel begins to collapse, dropping rocks on both combatants. Motormaster scrambles backwards, deeper into the tunnel for safety. Several thousand tons of rock and dirt crash down onto the ground, sealing the tunnel shut and separating Motormaster and Impactor. Inside the tunnel, the Decepticon glares at the collapsed cave entry, furious to have lost his enemy. "Fine then," he mutters, "We'll settle this another time." He turns and stalks deeper into the tunnel. Tremor retracts his fists, falling forward as he slams his arms together to form his roller. His legs retract, flipping upward. With a declining sequence of five 8hz pulses, Tremor transforms into a soil compactor! Tetrajet realizes the other two hae done their job a bit too well and sees the Stunticon is now in the tunnel and the tunnel has collapsed. He radios down on a general comm chan. <"Motormaster, are you damaged? Tremor I can assist."> Impactor's face twinges in pain as the two titans collide, the sounds of metal crunching on metal would be deafening to any organic around...especially after the amplification of the tunnel. The same shoulder that was almost ripped out is jammed deep into Motormaster's chest, even though inflicting pain on his enemy...it's none too pleasant for Impactor himself. And then, the sky starts falling...literally. As the ceiling comes down, the Wrecker backs quickly away and only in moments he is sepparated from the Decepticon. Outside of the tunnel, Impactor stares down the rubble. "Looks like your aft will have to write another raincheck..." Turning his attention backwards, the Autobot begins firing his pistol off at the seekers; trying to drive them back. Steamroller meets Nosecone's drill to dramatic, if diasastrous, effect! Sparks fly, and metal twists. The drilltank's drill begins ripping into Tremor's roller! Seeing the Motormaster has left and that he is now alone with Nosecone /and/ a Wrecker, Tremor concedes that would be best to retreat. He transforms and activates his antigravs, lifting into the air with a cry. He is damaged, and hie flight path is crazy. "Nice fight, chump!" He says. The big roller separates, fists sliding out to lift the front end of the compactor, legs flip down and extend, and the head slides up to reveal the smirking face of Tremor! Combat: Tremor begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Cybertronian Drill , Galvatron, and Tetrajet Impactor fist shakes at the sky, "Just wait till I get my rocket shoes, then even the skies won't be SAFE!!"